User blog:Natsu Fury/Enter The Buddyzone Chapter 3: The Star Arrives! A run in with a Legend!
8:48 A Run Down Gas Station It was a quiet moonlit night. With four boys and a grown man standing in the middle of a wide sidewalk next to a street lamp. Akira was still confused about the situation and wasn’t sure what to make of Sorin. Sorin was a tall man with pale skin, gold eyes, and orange hair. He was sporting a purple with a hoodie, black jeans, black leather shirt. There was something very off about this man, but Akira just couldn’t figure it out. Suddenly Sorin began to make his way towards Akira. Before Akira knew it Sorin was bowing his head before Akira as he said, “I’m sorry for any problems my disciples may have caused. They don’t always know how to follow orders.” Both Arthur and Berith were both shocked and insulted by that statement, but before they could say anything Sorin had raised his head and gave them an intense glare that silenced both of them. Sorin began to walk off as he said, “Although, our offer still stands and I hope you come to a decision soon Zion. As for us, we’ll be taking our leave now.” Akira didn’t want them to leave just let them go, but a part of him knew was best to let them go. Unfortunately Zion didn’t feel the same way. Zion ran towards Sorin as he said, “Where not done here!” In a split second Sorin had his palm placed on Zion’s chest as he said “Oh that reminds me. Tomomi says hi.” With one shove, Zion was sent flying towards Akira. Akira was able to catch Zion, but in the commotion Arthur, Berith and Sorin had disappeared. “Man, was that guy on steroids or something!?” said Akira as he lifted Zion up. “You gonna be okay man?” Zion didn’t respond. Akira wasn’t sure if he was hurt or if it was something else. For a moment Akira saw fear in Zion eyes. Akira wasn’t sure who these people are or why they wanted Zion, but he did know one thing. The Dominators weren’t like normal Buddyfighters. “You gonna be okay Zion?”Once again Zion didn’t respond; all he did was change his spear back into a core deck case, and had Cerberus return to the deck case.”Yeah, I’ll be fine.” The two of them dust themselves off and then made their way to the gas station.”Hey Zion. Do you think we should tell the girls?” Zion paused for a moment and said, “No, its best we leave them out this.” Akira stopped for a moment. He wasn’t a fan of keeping secrets, especially from friends, but he decided it was the best option for now.” Okay, but you got to come clean dude.”Zion tilted his head in confusion and asks” come clean about what?”Akira was almost too nervous to answer that question. “Sigh . . .what did Arthur mean by the-“ “'SHE’S COMING TO VIST!!!'” Shouted Rosalinda as she tackled Akira.”Who the heck is coming?!” asked Akira “My sister Lilly is coming to visit for the summer!” Both Akira and Zion both dumbfounded, they haven’t seen Lilly in over a year. “It’s about time that pink haired fire cracker came home!” Said Kekio as she exited the gas station with Jessie. Rosalina explained the time when her sister will be arriving, and when they all will meet up. After that Rosalina, Kekio, and Jessie all went home. As Zion was getting ready to leave, he turned to Akira said,“Akira, there are some questions that are better left unanswered.” Zion then left for home leaving Akira to his thoughts. Run Down Buliding 10:00 Sorin, Arthur, and Berith had just arrived at an abandoned building and quickly entered the rundown establishment. Sorin flipped a switch and suddenly a elevator appeared from the ground. Once all three of them entered the doors closed they were taken to a basement. “I’ll never understand why we have to go to such great lengths to keep this place hidden. I mean whats so important that you have to keep it locked up in here?” Said Arthur. “I’ll never understand why you can’t keep your mouth shut. If you hadn’t enraged Zion, maybe things may gone smoother. ” Said Berith. The two of them glared at each other for a moment until Sorin said” Arthur, don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing. Meddle in our recruitment plans again and next time I won’t be so lenient.” The elevator stopped and once the door opened Sorin stepped out and said, “I want u two to get some rest. Tryout will be taking place soon and I have no intention of seeing u lose. As for you Arthur, you should try to avoid asking question like that.” The door closed and the elevator began to move once again. Berith was trying to figure out why Arthur would do something like this. He knew better than anyone what happens when you screw up a mission. Berith just couldn’t stop thinking about it, but then it it came to him! “Arthur, you should really mind your own business. Our records show that if Zion were to ever go back to his old self, he may be a problem.” Arthur really didn’t seem to pay attention to what Berith was saying. He seemed to be in his own little world. “Arthur, I know darn well you can hear me! Look the last thing I need is your curiosity getting us in trouble!” The elevator doors swung open and Arthur began to walk out the door. “All I was doing was helping out a friend. What trouble can come from that?” As Arthur was stepping out of the elevator, he was grabbed and slammed against a wall by a girl with long purple colored pigtails. Berith quickly saw this and ran out the elevator and shouted “Hey what do you think you’re doing!?” Berith was quickly intercepted by a different girl. This one had pale skin and long black and purple hair that reached below her waist with edges curling inward like a cap. Instead of wearing a shirt she just covered up the top part of her chest by wrapping bandages around it, leaving her navel exposed. She also was wearing a long sleeved jacket with purple trims skin tight pants. Berith wasn’t in the mood for another confrontation.”Get out of my way Aiko.” Berith demanded, but all Aiko did was look at the ceiling for a few moments and said “No.” “Did she seriously did she seriously need to think on that” Berith thought to himself.”Wow Tomomi, you heard about what happened already? Dang, info travels faster around here then gossip in high school.” Said Arthur, but Tomomi wasn’t amused in the least. “Enough joking around blonde, I want you to tell me where that traitor Zion is right now!!” Tomomi demanded. It was silent for a moment. When suddenly one Arthur’s eyes began to turn red. “He he he he I sudjest you unhand me. I’m not very sure how much longer I can contain myself. “ Said Arthur in a very sadistic tone. Master’s Meeting Hall 10:30 Sorin was making his way to the meeting room when suddenly women appeared before him. The women had grey eyes and has a black ponytail. She was wearing a black blazer, a white blouse underneath tucked in her skinny black pants.”Well if it isn’t our great leader’s right hand women Lucinda Deveroux. Is there something.” Ask Sorin. “What kind of question is that? At the rate your students are going, they won't prove be any kind of challenge for my girls.” Lucinda bragged. Sorin remained calm and cool as usual. Sorin let out a small yawn and continued walking forward. *BUDDY SKILL ON* A black bat like wing sprouted from Lucinda’s back, blocking Sorin’s path. “Sorin, why on earth did someone like you ever choose a fighter with no natural talent, a fool with no real determination, and a student who rarely shows up to training sessions?” Sorin kept silent for a moment until he grabbed the wing and shattered it. “ARGH! Why you little-.”Before she could finish she notice a green aura emitting from Sorin.”You know why I choice them? It’s because unlike you I can see past the surface of a fighter.” Sorin’s green aura was retracted and he made his way to the meeting room. Outside the hideout 10:50 Both Arthur and Berith were leaving the hideout, but Arthur seemed slightly injured. “You gonna be okay Arthur?” Asked Berith . After taking a breath, Arthur seemed fine, and he said “It’s no biggy, I’d be more worried about Zion right about now.” Akira’s House 11:01 “Man, why can’t I sleep?!” Akira said laying in his bed. A lot had happened, and Akira couldn’t help but feel a bit confused and lost. He continuously thought about the strange group that had confronted him and wondered why they were recruiting fighters. More importantly, Akira wanted to know what Zion hiding from him.”Arrggh! Why does all this gotta happen now?! It’s times like this I wish I did have a buddy.” Tick ..tick . tick. ''Akira could hear a pecking sound coming from his window. He quickly walked up to it and then opened it. In came a ArmorKnight Eagle, holding a booster box.” Hey kid! How you doing?” “Pretty good, how’s the wife and kids?” Akira asked as he closed the window. “Their doing great, thanks for asking. Anyway here you go Akira” Using his beak Eagle handed the box to Akira with a very nervous expression. “Akira, be careful with that. Something isn’t right about that box.” Eagle opened the window with his beak and flew off. Akira looked at the box and thought to himself “What kind of person tells their customer there is something wrong with his package?”To be honest, Akira didn’t think his day could get worse. Akira tore open the box and opened the first pack. Akira ripped it open and out can a glowing card! ''“Do you have the determination to fight alongside me human, despite the risk!?” Said a deep voice the card.”Huh? Well, I’m. .” Akira was frozen with fear and confusion, unsure on what to say or do next. “This is your choice human, but you must decide quickly!” Akira always wanted a buddy and this was his chance. He could finally gain new strength and most importantly, a chance to defeat the dominators and help Zion! Akira had made his decision. He raised his fist as he said “Let’s freaking do this!” The card flew out the window and then conducted a small tornado and out can Red dragon with wit two horns, blue armor, black gauntlets, yellow eyes and a pair of wings. “My name is Soul Crusher, Tachyon Dragon!!”Akira paused for a moment and exzamined the dragon.” Hmm, how about I call you soul?” “It doesn’t matter to me. Call me what you will” Said Soul. Suddenly , Akira could hear someone walking up the stairs. “Akira you okay! ”Said Akira’s grandpa. “I’m fine grandpa!! It’s just my new buddy monster!” It went silent for a moment, until; “I’m getting my shot gun!“ Akira was dumbfounded by this, but once he snapped out of it he quickly ran out his door yelling, “No, Grandpa, his friendly I swear!” “Well doesn’t he have an interesting family’ the dragon thought to himself. The dragon took the form of a small card and then entered Akira’s deck case. It took Akira an hour to explain everything to his grandfather. After Akira was finished he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. Akira’s house 10:21 in the morning It was sunny and the skies were clear. The city of Kanosei couldn’t be any more peaceful. On this great morning Akira was sitting at his dining table eating breakfast. *Burp* “Thanks for the breakfast Granma; I’m off to the airport!” Akira grabbed the keys to his bike and bolted for the door. “Hey becareful out there kiddo and I want you back home on time today alright?” Shouted his Grandpa. Akira nodded his head and went out the door. As Akira shut the door in front of him, he noticed a Buddy Police car parked outside his House. A man and a young boy got out of the vacuole and began to approach Akira. Akira quickly sprinted towards their direction and noticed it was his friend Kuni Sakamoto from high school. Alongside Kuni was his father “Hey Kuni what’s up?” Asked Akira as he high fived Kuni. “Not much, just bringing you your new Core Gadget.” Kuni took the Core Gadget from his pocket and handed it to Akira. “Use it with pride my friend.” Akira was stricken with great excitement, but then he noticed the public bus had just driven past him.”NNOO!!” That was the bus that was gonna take me to the airport! What now!?” Akira began to panic, but then Kuni offered him a ride, and of course Akira accepted the offer. Akira got in the car with Kuni and his father and they began to drive off to the airport! Air port 10:59 While Akira was on his way to the air port, Kekio , Ganzack, and Rosalina were waiting at an exit gate. Kekio was sleeping on Ganzack’s lap, as she was dreaming of her wedding day. “Of course I’ll take him to be my husband . .''ha ha ha ha.” ''Kekio said. “ Isn’t she cute when she’s sleeping Rosalina?.” Asked Ganzack. He looked up at Rosalina and noticed she was walking back and forth while on the phone. “Okay Zion, are you sure you’re in position?” Zion was on the top of the Airport sitting right next to Cerberus. “Yeah on the roof. I remember the plan. If things get hairy me and Cerberus are suppose to swoop in and save you guys with assistance from Grendal and Ganzack . Now, do u mind explaining to me why we gotta make this so complicated?” Zion said before Rosalina hung up the phone.” Don’t worry about the details Zion. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?” Said Cerberus. “ I guess you gotta point there, besides this gives me a little time to think about our next move. I gotta feeling the Dominators aren’t done with us yet.” Suddenly Zion noticed Akira arriving with arriving in a buddy police car with Kuniumi Sakamoto and his father. “Well if it isn’t Kuni. It looks like he was serious about that summer Buddy Police program. Well I guess society needs a few heroes-.“ OMG IT’S HER!!!” Suddenly a roar of fangirls were screaming in the hall while chasing after Rosalina, Ganzack, Kekio, and a moderately tall girl with pink hair. The pink haired girl was wearing a white tank top, light blue jean, and was holding a suit case. “Why on earth were you wasting time signing autographs Lily!? We could have been out of here before the groupies showed up!” Shouted Kekio. “Sorry I just can’t help myself.” Lily said. The four of them were sprinting for the exit door. Akira suddenly opened the door unaware of the stampede. Before he knew it, his friends had quickly ran right passed him. He turned around to see them all jumping on to Cerberus. Before Akira could even say anything he was run over by the herd of crazed fans. “Akira! We go back for him!” Said Rosalina. Zion quickly looked at the approaching herd and said” He died for a good cause.” Everyone on top of Cerberus was frozen in shock. Zion gave Cerberus the order, and at that moment Cerberus’s rockets activated and they flew into the air. Leaving Akira flattened on the ground. Soul quickly appeared from Akira’s pocket in his full size and helped him up.”Dang kid, you alright?” Akira lifted his head and said “I’m gonna kill you Zion.” As Akira was getting up, a young man with silver hair helped him up. You alright man, I know it’s not exactly easy getting run over.” Said the silver headed boy. “Huh? I’m sorry, but who are you?” The boy took a few steps back and prepared to introduce himself.” Oh, how silly of me. My name is Fideo Ardena.” In the air 10:40 “Zion that was so uncool!! Akira could be really hurt, and you ditched him!” Rosalina said. Zion didn’t seem to care much. “Aww, still a tough guy huh Zion? Were you trying to look cool for me? “ Said Lily. Zion seemed to still be lost in thought; it seemed as if he forgot that there was anyone around. Suddenly Cerbeus was cut off by a large dragon with several heads. Then Kuni appeared behind them.”Hey guys, do you have a minute? I was hoping to get in a fight with my old rival Lily”. Category:Blog posts